Hero Business
by ErinBear1994
Summary: This is the story of a girl who is thrown into the world of heroes and villains. Read as she figures out her future and which side she's truly fighting for.


**Hi guys! This is my first Teen Titans fanfiction so just let me know what you think **** I don't own any of the characters besides Elena. Hope you like it!**

"In other news, today is the memorial service for international business owner Edard Marx. Celebrities from all around the world will be pouring into Jump today to pay their respects to this great man."

Elena stares at the screen before slipping her black heels on and flipping the TV off. The door softly shuts behind her as she heads down the giant stone steps leading her to the limo parked in the driveway.

"Morning ma'am."

She nods and slips into the backseat. The driver slides into his seat and they slowly pull out.

"Is there anywhere you would like to stop before the funeral miss?"

Elena looks at the man before shaking her head.

"No Gordon. I really just want to get this over with."

"Understandable miss. We will be there in 20 minutes."

"Who all is going today?"

"Many foreign dignitaries your father worked with, some politicians, other business owners…"

"Anyone I would care to speak with?"

"Do you mean anyone besides your father's friends miss?"

Elena smiles warmly and nods.

"Well I was told the Teen Titans would be there."

"Oh joy."

"Have you met them before?"

"No…but I assume anyone that age who dedicates their lives to cleaning up the messes of crazy people are crazy themselves."

"I like to think of them as heroes."

"Well they did nothing to save me."

Gordon glances at her through the rear view mirror but doesn't say anything. Elena looks out the window and they continue in silence. As they drive down the road and through the city she sees the streets crowded with smiling people out shopping.

"How long will this service take?"

"About an hour at the most."

She nods to him.

"Miss…we do not have to go if you want."

She sighs and looks at him through the mirror.

"As much as I'd like to just miss this, we both know I have to go and look sad."

"Well then you should wear sunglasses Elena."

"Oh?"

"Hatred is a hard emotion to hide even for you miss."

Elena nods and pulls out her glasses from her bag.

"Right you are Gordon."

She slips them on and they both say nothing for the rest of the drive. When they pull up to the cemetery, cars are littered on the narrow street with people continually getting out of them. She looks around at the grounds and shakes her head when she sees the cliff.

"Who puts a cemetery next to a cliff?"

Gordon chuckles and opens the door.

"Ready Miss?"

Elena shakes her head but Gordon helps her out of the car anyways.

"I don't know half these people."

"They most likely do not know you as well."

She glances at him before walking over to where the groups of people are congregating. Elena makes her way to the front and sits herself down in the chair closest to the casket.

"Ms. Marx?"

Elena looks up to see the priest standing before her with a solemn expression.

"Yes Father?"

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Of course."

He nods and walks to the podium in the grass. People start to take their seats in the chairs provided and the service commences. On the outside Elena fits the mold of the grieving daughter of the billionaire lying in the casket, but on the inside Elena felt nothing. This man was not her father, not really. Sure they shared blood and genes, but he would never sit upon the pedestal of the father figure. He was more of a body that occasionally popped into her life when she needed money, or got into trouble. Gordon was her real father figure. He took care of her, raised her, and made sure she woke up the next morning. Thinking about him made her glance over as he stood by the tree staring at the casket.

"We will now hear from anyone wishing to speak about the deceased."

The priest glances at Elena who groans mentally. She slowly stands up and walks over to he podium before looking out into the crowd. Sad faces litter the group but her eyes land on a group of teens in the back staring at her.

"My father was a great man…he worked to try and make this world a better place and sacrificed everything to do so."

She stopped and looks at Gordon. He takes a step forward but she looks away signaling him to stop before continuing.

"Although all of you will remember him as the man behind the multibillion dollar corporation, I'll remember him as my father that would wake me up on Christmas morning, surprise me with amazing trips, and make sure I had everything I needed. My father wasn't just some man behind a corporation, he was the man who raised me and taught me the life lessons that some people never get to know."

She pauses again and look at the faces in the crowd. A few are talking, a few look happy, and a few look mad, but none of them truly look sad. Her eyes land on Gordon who knows everything she said was a lie… she shakes her head and grabs her purse.

"I'm sorry."

Gordon starts to walk towards her but she waves him away.

"Ms. Marx?"

Elena calmly excuses herself from the podium and sits back down in her seat. She sniffs a few times and dab underneath her glasses to feign the look of tears. The priest nods to her before letting others come up and speak about her father. A few times she has to hold herself back from snorting in disapproval, but other than that she keeps the act together.

"We're sorry for your loss Elena"

She nods and shakes the hand of one of the partners of her father's business.

"My condolences."

When she looks up at the owner of the deep voice her facade falls.

"Mr. Wayne?"

He offers her a small smile before looking around.

"I told you to call me Bruce, Elena."

Elena shrugs and smiles slightly.

"I'll call you that when I feel like I deserve it."

He laughs and nods.

"Your father seems to have been loved by many people."

She looks around too and fakes a small smile.

"Oh…yes. Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, but I must admit I came for you more than your father."

"Oh?"

"You see, I lost both my parents when I was young as well, and I know how traumatic it can be. I just wanted to acknowledge my support of your taking over the company."

"Well thank you, although I don't believe I will be in charge long if the investors have their way."

"You don't say?"

She chuckles slightly at Wayne's clear joke.

"Most middle aged men don't want a teenager to have full rights to their company."

"_Your_ company, and I'll let you in on a secret. The investors mean nothing if you have good lawyers, and as of right now you have mine."

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne. That means a lot."

He smiles and nods slightly to her.

"Anything you need, you let me know. I'm only a phone call away."

She nods to him as he walks off. Gordon comes up beside me and talks lowly.

"That's a very powerful friend you have there."

"He's always been nice to me…I wonder if he'd like to have my company?"

Gordon chuckles and takes a few steps back as more people come up to her. She instantly recognizes them as the Hero group that lives in the middle of the bay.

"Ms. Marx."

She extends her hand to Robin who takes it.

"We're very sorry to hear about our loss."

"One less criminal for you to deal with I suppose."

Robin smiles slightly at her joke but says nothing.

"This is my team. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven."

She nods to them.

"Nice to meet all of you…"

Raven stares at her without saying anything.

"Something on my face?"

"...no. Perfect as usual."

She raises a brow but says nothing when Robin shoots her a death glare.

"…"

She gives her another stony look before floating away.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine..."

Robin makes a face before nodding.

"Our condolences."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again."

They all walk over to their friend as she frowns. Everyone else makes a short visit to her before heading to their cars. As almost everyone disappears Gordon walks back over to her.

"You should say one last thing to you father…"

"Why?"

"Because this is the last time you will ever see him."

She looks at Gordon before sighing and slowly walking back over to the casket. She pauses before the mound and stares at Gordon over her shoulder.

"Go."

Elena frowns but walks up to the casket anyways. When she looks down at the body in it, the peaceful expression on his face makes her sick. His light brown hair is brushed perfectly to the side, and the makeup on his face is almost unnoticeable.

"Why'd you go and have to die dad? Who am I going to hate now?"

She looks at the pressed thousand dollar suit and crisp tie.

"That always was your favorite outfit…"

She takes a few more minutes to just stare at him before something unexpected happens. A tear rolls down her cheek and onto her father's forehead. She stands up straight and mentally scolds herself before saying one last thing.

"See you in hell dad…Gordon I'm ready to go."

The lack of answer makes her turn around to see the old man on the grass.

"Gordon!"

She runs over and falls to the ground next to him.

"Gordon."

The mans eyes are closed and blood seeps from a wound on his thigh.

"So sorry for the loss, but he was trying to kill you my dear."

Elena looks at the steel tipped shoes standing on the over side of the body. Her eyes continue up the body and notices the Kevlar, metal, and steel mask hiding the identity of the man. The orange and black is unmistakable though.

"Excuse me?"

"The gun. He didn't kill your father for nothing."

Elena looks down at the body before her and sees the gun the man is talking about in Gordon's hand. She frowns and falls onto her butt in disbelief.

"Now, now, now, that dress looks expensive. Why don't you stand up."

The man hoists Elena up onto her feet but the girl takes a swing at the man. He catches her fist right before it hits his mask.

"That's no way to treat the person who just saved your life."

"I know who you are."

He laughs at her before wrapping her arm around herself and pins her against his chest.

"Then I'm sure you know my reputation."

Elena growls and elbows the man in the stomach hard before wriggling out of his arms. He doesn't move after standing up and just stares at her.

"I know yours as well little girl."

She frowns and looks around to try and find a way out.

"You know _nothing_ about me."

"Well that's just not true Elena."

She glares at the man before bending to grab her purse.

"I'm calling the cops."

"Don't bother. I already called the Titans."

Her face contorts in confusion before she stares at him.

"Why?"

"I miss my little bird."

She shakes her head.

"You really are nuts."

"Maybe, but I'm also brilliant, and I know the one thing you don't want."

She raises a brow urging him to continue.

"You want your little secret to stay quiet, and I think the world should know."

Her whole demeanor changes at that statement but before she can answer, a bolt of energy hits the ground in front on her feet. Slade jumps at her and puts a knife to her neck.

"Stay back Titans. Wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Slade."

The growl comes from Robin, as he stands perched in a tree looking down on them. Slade chuckles and leans to her ear so that they can't hear.

"Now would be the time to show them what you can do."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go!"

"Oh? If that's the case then it's my duty to help you figure out your future girl."

Elena struggles in response, which only makes his hold stronger.

"I'm sorry Titans, but I thought this would be much more fun than it's proving to be."

Robin glares at him and the other Titans get ready to fight.

"Ms. Marx is just not cooperating."

She kicks his shin, which loosens his grip, and she flips out of it. When she lands she swears as her heel breaks. She quickly pulls them off before taking off in the opposite direction of the fight. The ground behind her explodes but she only focuses on getting away.

"Not so fast girl."

She screams as he sweeps her up in his arms.

"Let me go!"

The red head flies over and is soon followed by the rest of her team.

"Let her go Slade! She does not want to be with you!"

"Aw is that true?"

Elena squirms again before Slade laughs and looks at Robin.

"Well let me at least giving you a parting present."

Slade quickly whips out a syringe and stabs it into Elena's neck.

"No!"

Slade chuckles at Robin before looking at Elena in the eyes. Her pupils have completely dilated making her eyes almost completely black.

"Now you'll know your full potential…"

He looks at the team trying to avoid hurting the girl in his arms.

"Have fun flying little bird."

Robin makes a run for him but Slade's already thrown Elena off the cliff. Robin pushes Slade out of the way and follows after her on the cliff. Elena quickly comes back to reality and looks at the rocks quickly coming at her and curses. She suddenly stops and quickly grabs Robin as he almost falls past her. He looks at the ground below him before staring at her.

"You?"

She looks back towards the edge of the cliff and soars back up to the ground. When her feet hit the ground Robin instantly jumps away from her.

"You can fly?"

Elena shakes her head and stares at them. Robin starts to say something but he's suddenly on his back while an explosion happens behind them.

"What the-?!"

Elena rolls off of him and quickly stands up. She looks around and doesn't see Slade anywhere. Robin jumps up too and stares at Elena. She takes a deep breath before walking back over to her shoes and then her purse. Starfire follows closely and hovers right above her.

"Yes?"

"Are you unharmed?"

Elena pauses at the question and turns to stare at the princess.

"…of course."

Starfire doesn't say anything but looks at the body next to her. Elena does the same thing and has to stop herself from falling to her knees. Robin comes up beside her and sighs.

"Cyborg, call the Police…there's been a murder."

"He was here to kill me…"

"Slade-"

"No not Slade. Gordon."

Beast Boy's ears drop when he hears this.

"Slade's a really bad guy…we'll do our best to get him."

She shakes her head and looks at the green teen.

"Will you?"

No one says anything but the sirens of the oncoming Police officers cut through the somber air. Elena walks away and goes to sit on the trunk of her limo. Robin and his team watch as she leaves before following her. The officers quickly stop and get out of their cars.

"Ms. Marx, what happened?"

"My butler has been killed."

The officer that was speaking looks from her to the body of Gordon in the distance.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm quite certain he's dead officer…I know what a dead body looks like."

The officer sighs and nods to her before calling for an ambulance and the coroner. The other officers rush about her asking the Titans questions about what happened and taking statements.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Elena looks up from the spot she's been staring at for an hour.

"Huh?"

The first officer that arrived smiles sadly at her. Her eyes land on his chest to see his name.

"Roberts?"

"That's me Ms. Marx, but before I'm allowed to let you go, I have to get an official statement from you about what happened."

She nods slowly before looking around. Camera crews are being set up at the perimeter of the scene while perfectly made up news people talk into their microphones. She frowns at what they're saying and stands up to walk over to them.

"Ms. Marx?"

"I want them gone."

"Ms.-"

"No!"

Elena jumps off the hood of the limo and starts to walk over to the reporters, but Officer Roberts grabs her around the waist. Elena's arm shoots out towards them causing the earth to suddenly erupt around the cameras and news people. The yelling gets the attention of the Titans who fly into action. Elena's eyes widen in fear and lets her be pulled back towards the police cars.

"What the hell is going on around here?!"

Elena leans onto the trunk and just stares at her hands. Robin comes over to her along with Cyborg.

"Elena?"

She looks over to them with fear in her eyes.

"What did he do to me?"

Before anyone can answer her body erupts in heat and pain making her scream out before the world goes dark.


End file.
